<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take the night off by corellians_only</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102543">take the night off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corellians_only/pseuds/corellians_only'>corellians_only</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, gratuitous mention of rex and cody bc why not, in which obi-wan kenobi could care less about the council, in which obi-wan kenobi sneaks his apprentice out of the temple, why doesn't padme have better security??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corellians_only/pseuds/corellians_only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clone Wars 1.22: Hostage Crisis missing scene. Anakin &amp; Padmé steal a moment alone, with Obi-Wan's help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take the night off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…And after your harrowing day, the Council has seen it fit to give you the evening off,” Obi-Wan was telling Anakin. </p><p>The Master and the Jedi Knight were walking along the narrow balconies of the Jedi Temple on one of its upper levels discussing the hostage situation that had taken place at the Senate earlier that day. Their pace was languid and their tone unhurried, as though bounty hunters strode into the heavily guarded Senate building was a commonplace occurrence. </p><p>Anakin shot his former Master a quizzical glance. “You can’t be serious, Master.” All he had done was raze a hole through the floor with his lightsaber. As tempting as an evening free away from the shadow of the Temple sounded, Anakin knew the Council well enough that they wouldn’t relieve one of their star Generals just because he had suffered a little dust inhalation. </p><p>Indeed, his trademark robes were wrinkled and coated with a thin layer of grime, and his curls were disheveled, obscuring the trademark scar over his left eye. </p><p>“Well, not officially,” Obi-Wan admitted, clasping his hands behind his back. As ever, he looked immaculate, having swapped his light armor for more traditional cream and brown Jedi robes. </p><p>“But,” he continued, “seeing as you were supposed to be on a retreat when you were, in fact, in the Senate building, I suggest that you make yourself scarce and at least pretend to have some decorum.” Obi-Wan raised a stern eyebrow. </p><p>“I had a good reason for being there, Master,” Anakin argued. </p><p>“Oh, I don’t doubt that, and it was obviously the will of the Force that you were there to assist the Senators.” Obi-Wan’s tone remained mild and shook his head in fond exasperation. “Just take the night off, Anakin. I’m offering to cover for you to Council if anyone comes asking.” </p><p>Anakin sighed. He knew when he was beat. “Yes, Master. Thank you.” </p><p>They had reached the end of the walkway and they passed through the doorway together, the repulsorlifts closing with a slight whoosh before crossing over to the turbolifts. </p><p>Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin, his bright eyes twinkling. “Any idea of where you’ll go?” His Coruscanti accent was positively dripping with mischief. </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about me, Master,” Anakin answered cheerily, his voice brimming with confidence. “I’m sure I’ll stay out of trouble.” </p><p>“See that you do, Anakin. I don’t want to have to tell Rex and Cody that we need to rescue you from the lower levels of Coruscant.” He nodded once, then entered the turbolift. </p><p>Anakin waited until he was sure Obi-Wan was gone, then began racing across the Temple to the hanger complex. There was someone he needed to see. </p><p>***</p><p>Padmé was just stepping into her robe when she heard the door chimes ring musically through her quarters. </p><p>“Threepio?” she called, stepping into the main living space from her bedroom, tying the garment shut as she did so. “Who is it?” </p><p>“I’m afraid I had Threepio deactivated for the evening, my lady. Will I serve as a sufficient replacement?”</p><p>The deep male voice came from behind her, on the balcony. Padmé gasped and whirled around, a delicate hand flying up to mouth in astonishment.</p><p>Anakin grinned and moved forward, moving swiftly to capture her hand and raise it to his own mouth for a tender kiss. “Good evening, Senator,” he murmured against her skin. </p><p>Despite herself, Padmé giggled with delight. “Good evening, Jedi Skywalker,” she returned a bit breathlessly. </p><p>He reached out with his cybernetic arm, then paused and glanced around, no doubt reaching out in the Force to determine if they were really alone. </p><p>She placed a hand near the crook of his elbow, where machine met flesh. “We’re alone, Ani,” she promised. “No droids or listening devices, either.” </p><p>Padmé felt, rather than saw, his relief as he pulled her into an embrace. They remained in each other’s arms for a long moment, willfully ignorant of the outline of Jedi Temple and the silhouette of the Senate behind them, their silhouette discernible even through the glare of speeder lights in the night sky. </p><p>“Ani?” Padmé whispered from where her head was resting against his shoulder. </p><p>“Hm?” he responded contentedly against her hair, his arms wrapped around her waist. Padmé could feel the cool metal of his metallic arm through the diaphanous material of her Alderaanian shimmersilk robe. </p><p>“I don’t need a lightsaber to know how you feel about me,” she said seriously. “But just like you can’t stop being a General, I can’t stop being a Senator.” Padmé lifted her head to gaze into Anakin’s eyes. Finding no hint of resentment, she took a deep breath, then continued, “I love you, Anakin. No amount of lightsabers or Senate bills will ever change that.” </p><p>Anakin smiled crookedly, his blue eyes blazing warmly. “I know, cyar’ika.” The Mando’a term rolled off his tongue easily, even if it has been months since he was last able to voice his affection. “I was being selfish.”</p><p>He broke his gaze, somewhat embarrassed, and observed the Coruscant skyline. “It won’t happen again,” Anakin promised, looking back it her earnestly. </p><p>Padmé squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she warned. </p><p>“How do you know I can’t keep my promises?” Anakin asked. “I said I know place where no one could recognize us, and here we are, aren’t we?” He gestured, indicating the empty apartment. </p><p>Dark curls swayed in the evening breeze as Padmé shook her head. “Well, not really,” she pointed out, but she was smiling. “We recognize us.” </p><p>Anakin conceded her point, inclining his head down to hers. “Well argued, my queen.” </p><p>“Ani!” Padmé protested weakly, pushing against his chest lightly. “I haven’t been queen in years.” </p><p>“Doesn’t make it any less true,” Anakin replied. He kissed her, capturing her in a bruising kiss that was equal parts desperate and reverent. I could have lost you, I’m sorry, I love you, his mouth seemed to sear into her soul. </p><p>Padmé gasped at the sudden intrusion, then sighed in pleasure when Anakin took advantage of the opportunity she provided him and met his tongue with her own. The hand on Anakin’s chest curled into a fist, tugging at his tunic. His hand, already around her waist, moved to untie her robe.</p><p>Grasping his intention, Padmé pulled back. “Come now, General Skywalker.” She took his hand and began dragging him inside. “Won’t you let me thank you for saving my life once again?” </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't usually foray into anakin x padmé territory, but I watched that episode tonight and the idea came to me, so I just decided to run with it! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts - you can find me over on tumblr at corellians-only! xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>